I'm Not Human
by RogueCupcake
Summary: Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Misty Waterflower and Leaf Green all share a deep secret that they can't tell anyone else, they have had to live with their curse for centuries, forever stuck at the age of 16, but when they start their junior year they meet 4 strange boys who will change everything, including their hearts, will it all be ok in the end? Or will the girls lose them forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so here is yet another idea I came up with, I swear my mind is just overflowing with ideas, I have been writing up many stories at the moment, god knows if I will ever post them though, maybe you will never even see this one but I sure do like the idea!**

**Misty: What is it about?!**

**Me: … WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES AND GHOSTS AND EVERY SINGLE MYTHOLOGICAL CREATURE YOU CAN EVER THINK OF!**

**Leaf: Ooooh im liking this idea!**

**May: Who is in it?**

**Me: um, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Gary, Leaf, May, Drew, Rosa and Hugh, meaning there is cavaliershipping, farawayshipping, danceshipping, ashxleaf, drewxrosa, hughxOC!**

**Dawn:... what?**

**Me: Im kidding, its ikarishipping, pokeshipping, oldrivalshipping, contestshipping and sequelshipping!**

**Rosa: Thank god, no offense to Drew, say, where are the guys?**

**Me: They were complaining about being in another story and it was getting annoying so I wacked them round the head with my black studded baseball bat XD**

**Misty: Good on ya girl!**

**Me: Haha anyway **_**SADLY I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**_

**Everyone: On with the trailer!**

**Full Summary: Dawn Berlitz and her adopted sisters May Maple, Misty Waterflower and Leaf Green, all share a deep secret that they **_**must not**_** tell anyone else for fear they will run away screaming, they have had to live with their curse for centuries, forever stuck at the age of 16, but when they start their junior year they meet 4 strange boys that will change everything, including their hearts, will it all be ok in the end? Or will the girls lose them forever?**

**That made no sense! Whatever, here is the prologue, enjoy!**

_/flashback/_

_It was late July, 1915, just over a year after the first world war started, four young girls around the age of 16 were playing with paper dolls, sitting around a doll house they made from a cardboard box, alongside the girls were four pokemon, a Shuppet, an Azurill, a Torchic and a Sewaddle._

_Tonight was the night of the girls 16__th__ birthday, they had been feeling odd all day but they had dismissed it as excitement, but even their mom and dad was on edge for some reason, the girls thought something happened with the war thats going on._

"_Hey girl, I still feel ill, more than I did earlier, is there something wrong with me?" asked the girl with long brown hair, setting down her doll that she had named Patricia._

"_I don't know, Leaf, I feel the same, will we be alright?" asked another girl, hugging her Shuppet close to her body, she had long midnight blue hair that reached the small of her back._

"_I feel it too, Dawn!" cried a girl with shorter brown hair, grabbing her Torhic._

"_Pull yourself together, May, but I guess Im confused too, mother and father have barely glanced at us all day, and its our birthday!" exclaimed a short haired haired ginger, the four girls had now long forgotten their dolls._

"_Have we done something wrong? Misty, your the oldest, you should know, have we done anything wrong?" asked the blue headed girl, now known as Dawn as she carried on hugging her Shuppet._

"_I dont think we have, have you guys been playing more pranks?" asked Misty, the ginger._

"_No, none that they could possibly know about yet and none that could possibly make them ignore us on our own birthday!" wailed May, the short haired brunette._

"_Your right it makes no sense..." mumbled Leaf, fiddling with her long brown hair that suddenly seemed longer._

_After getting no response from her sisters, she looked up to see them staring at her in shock, "Sisters, why are you staring at me? I was merely voicing my thoughts" she defended._

"_No, Leaf, its not that, its just... your hair..." whispered Dawn in awe._

_Confused, Leaf took out her ponytail to look at her hair and gasped, her hair was much longer than it originally was, it now reached her knees, it had also become darker, from a rough sandy brown to a soft chocolate-y colour. The green eyed beauty looked up at her sisters in confusion only to gasp again, "But guys, the same thing has happened to your hair!" she said, pointing a finger at her sisters._

_It was true, the other girls hair had changed too, now reaching to their knees aswell, it had also become slightly darker and more healthy looking too, all of the girls eyes had also become more vibrant, deepening in colour, and their skin much paler._

"_Th-this kind of thing d-doesn't happen in the space of one minute, does it?" asked May shakily, the rest of the girls could only shake their heads as they all stared at one another._

_Suddenly the bedroom door was slammed open, revealing their mother and father, they took one look at the girls and became angry, a disgusted look on their faces, "I knew this would happen! Ever since we were warned before you girls were born! Your not human, your- your MONSTERS!" screamed the mother, looking at them with hatred._

"_W-what did we d-do?" stuttered Dawn._

"_ENOUGH!" roared Father, "leave before I chase you out myself! You should all be killed for what you are! Leave and never return!"_

"_But-" started Misty._

"_**LEAVE!**__" screamed their mother, threatening to to slap the poor, clueless girls._

_All four girls grabbed their pokemon and ran as fast as they could out of the house, away from their horrible parents, eventually they came across an open field in the middle of nowhere, far away from their home in the village of Twinleaf, the girls stayed in that field for a while, just crying and wondering what on earth they did to anger their parents so much and what caused their appearances to change._

_Suddenly a lone figure walked into the field, looking straight at the girls, it looked to be an old man, he had on a long dirty brown cloak that covered his entire body apart from his head, he also had on brown sandals, the man walked briskly towards the girls with a blank look._

"_Im s-sorry, is this your land? We are sorry for intruding we just needed somewhere to stop..." apologized Dawn as the figure came closer._

"_Its fine, my child, I know exactly who you all are, I have been awaiting this day for a long time now" stated the man._

"_You have?" asked Misty._

"_Yes, now, Im sure you are all wondering what happened to you, am I right?" asked the man as the girls stood up and brush the dirt off of their clothes._

"_Y-yes, but excuse me for asking, but who are you?" asked May._

"_My name is Don John, I am here to explain to you all whats going on, now, you changed because its your 16__th__ birthday, your transformation time, you see, you are all very special, your not human, but you are not monsters, kind of, the being thats inside of you comes out on your 16__th__ birthday, and thats today" the man explained._

"_Being? What ever do you mean?" asked Leaf._

"_You girls are special, today you will see that, when you do change properly, so far only your human looks have changed but just you wait, all I have to say is that you have to carry on, go somewhere else far from here, and __**never**__ let a human know what you are, here, take these, as a birthday present I guess, once they hatch use them to protect you as these pokemon are __**very**__ strong, legendary even" said Don John, handing each girl an egg, Dawn's egg was crimson with grey jagged lines on it and a sapphire blue band around it, May's was yellow with a flame pattern on it, Leaf's was a very pale green apart from the top which was dark green, it also had red marks on either side of it, and lastly, Misty's was sky blue with white diamond shapes all over it, on one side it was purple with a blue elongated hexagon shape on it._

"_What's in them?" asked Dawn._

"_Legendary pokemon, I shall not say which ones though, it will ruin the surprise, anyway, I must leave but take care and stay strong!" he called as he walked away._

"_Wait! Tell us more!" shouted May, but he was already gone._

_/end of flashback/_

"Dawn? Dawn! Snap out of it! Red rover, red rover, come in red rover!" said Misty, waving a hand in front of my face, ultimately snapping me out of my daydream.

"Im here!" I snapped.

"Good, come on, we have to go" said Leaf.

"Guys are you sure its a good idea to go back to Twinleaf?" asked May, timidly.

"May, we left 100 years ago, everyone we knew is dead, we can't exactly be recognised!" scoffed Misty.

"I know... Its just the memories" whispered May.

"I know, but it happened to long ago, we died after we became what we are now, but yet we are still here, walking around this land, thats just what we are, but people dont know that, they know nothing about what happened to us so they cant judge us, besides, your a ghost, if you feel uncomfortable just turn invisible, actually, dont do that in front of people..." said Misty, softening up a little.

"Yea, your right, no need to worry!" chirped May, quoting my favourite catchphrase.

Maybe I should introduce myslef, Im Dawn Berlitz, a hybrid, both a vampire and a werewolf, I have fangs that I hide when I want to but then I let them show when im hunting and stuff, I can also turn into a wolf, kind of like the ones you seen in that Twilight movie, oh and Im also the last of my kind, Im 116 years old but yet Im stuck in a 16 year old body, we all are because as soon as we found out what we really are, we died, we just stopped ageing for good, thats why we have to keep moving, we need to avoid people noticing that we dont age, so right now we are on our way back to Twinleaf Town, the place we were born in so we could start going to school there, we will also get an appartment there or something too, all just to fit in and make people think we're normal.

My adopted sister, May Maple is a ghost, not the kind of ghost your thinking of though, she is only transparent when she wants to be, she can also turn invisible and phase through walls when she wants to too, its pretty awesome if I do say so myself. May is kind of a klutz, to be fair, she always trips over things and she also isn't the brightest crayon in the box either.

My next adopted sister is Misty Waterflower, just your typical vampire, she can hide her fangs when she wants to, just like me. Misty is the sporty tomboy type, she doesnt really like girly things and she despises the colour pink, actually I think we all hate pink!

And last but not least is my last adopted sister, Leaf Green, a fairy, she has wings but they disappear when she wants them to, thank god, if they didnt she would attract rather a lot of attention, anyway, Leaf is the calm bookworm type, she is really laid back and is a pure genius, she literally knows _everything, _I guess that's because she spends years reading and studying, just for something to do, it can really get boring when you've been alive for 100 years...

But hey, Im best friends with a vampire, a ghost and a fairy, and I start going to a modern high school soon, things cant possibly stay boring anymore, right?

**Hey, so that was rather crap and im not sure if that made much sense, but oh well, anyway, if you want me to update then review! But my main priority right now is The Heart Tells No Lies so if you dont review then I probably wont update this story until I have finished THTNL, but as I said, if you like the story, let me know and I will update it, I just wanted to put this out there :) And also, its 5 in the morning in england at the moment and I have been writing this all night... I might collapse from exhaustion, but anyway, CAN YOU GUESS WHAT POKEMON ARE INSIDE THE EGGS? Mays and Mistys are **_**incredibly**_** easy to guess but I think Leafs is harder to guess as her pokemon isnt as well known as the other ones, you might guess Dawns though, I dont know, but guess in your reviews or PM me please! Anyway I gotta go sleep otherwise I wont end up getting up tomorrow, so until next time, my lovelies! XD**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Battles

**Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews! Your the ones that made me want to update today, and thanks for all your guesses about the eggs, even though only 2 persons actually guessed, they **_**almost**_** got them all right but not quite, and if you still want to guess, you can but its getting revealed next chapter. **

**Also, PLEASE READ THIS PART, just after I posted the first chapter, someone told me that the pokemon thats in Dawn's egg isnt actually a legendary... But for this story we are going to pretend it is, in this story its the strongest pokemon ever ok? Just, you know, use your imagination. XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, I KNOW, ITS SUCH A SHAME, RIGHT?**

**Dawn's POV**

_beep beep beep beep bee-_

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off repeatedly, without opening my eyes I grabbed the Shuppet shaped clock and threw it at the opposite wall, shutting it up permanently. I slowly started to fall back asleep, back to my perfect dream world, where I was able to get old, have kids, fall in love, get married-

"DAWN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE BROKEN YOUR ALARM CLOCK AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU!" screamed a voice from downstairs.

"FINE, MISTY, IM GETTING UP!" I shouted back.

Two days ago we got this house, we originally wanted to get an apartment but as soon as we saw this place we immediately fell in love with it, it was a slightly run down two story cottage, even though it was old it still had that certain charm to it, I think with a bit of work me and the girls could renovate it and make it our own, it will be hard though as we are kind of short on money.

"Dawn, Misty said if you don't get up she will tip cold water over you, school is in an hour and you two still need to hunt!" said Leaf, as she came into my room.

"Ok, ok, Im up, I will be down in 5 minutes..." I said, ushering her out the door.

I sighed and got changed into a black crop top, dark denim short shorts and my black sneakers, _I might as well have my shower afterwards to wash away the smell of blood, _I thought to myself as I ran down the stairs to meet Misty.

"Took you long enough" she muttered.

"Sorry, I was just changing" I said.

"Whatever, lets go" said Misty.

And with that we left, I wonder where the best places are to hunt around here... I hope they have decent animals here as me and Misty downright refuse to drink human blood, its disgusting!

"Hey, Misty, where are we going?" I asked.

"Theres a forest near here I think..." she replied.

Sure enough we saw a forest in the distance, it looked pretty big so hopefully some decent sized animals live there, if there wasnt... I dont even want to think about what will happen, I will end up going crazy!

As we neared the outskirts of the forest I touched the pokeball on a chain around my neck, I shook my head, deciding against letting it out incase anyone saw it, instead I took off one of the pokeballs from my charm bracelet, enlarging it and letting the pokemon inside it out.

"Ban-banette!" it cried.

Misty did the same with one of her pokemon, letting it out. "Marill!" it shrilled.

"Haha, do you remember when they were just a little shuppet and azurill?" I asked.

"Yes, they were so adorable! They still are though, but nothing can beat the cuteness of a baby pokemon!" she squealed in return.

"I know! Anyway, Banette, Marill, can you please fan out and make sure no humans come near us? You know how dangerous we can be when in hunting mode and I dont want to end up attacking some innocent person!" I asked them.

"Ban-ette!"

"Ma-marill!"

I chuckled as I watched them zoom off in separate directions, scouting the area. Me and Misty made sure no one was looking and transformed into our vampire forms, not much had changed, but our fangs came out and we became _much_ paler, we were pale to begin with but now we were paper white.

We started running with our enhanced speed for a while until I finally scented something, deerling and sawsbuck, and lots of them. I signaled for Misty to follow me and took of running again towards where the scent came from, I eventually found them all grazing in a field by a lake.

"I think we should just go for a sawsbuck each, those deerling are too young and cute to die, besides we should make these last as we arent sure what other pokemon are around" whispered Misty.

I nodded and in the speed of light we darted forward and pounced on two of the male sawsbuck, snapping their necks and sinking our fangs into them.

After a while we were done and we started heading back to the house, I checked my watch and almost screamed after I saw the time, "Shit! Mist, we only have half an hour before school starts!" I panicked.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

I showed her my watch and we legged it back to our house as fast as we could, without changing back. We barged through the door and tumbled down into a heap on the floor.

"Thank god your back! We thought we would be late on our first day!" shouted May.

"And you didnt change back before you left the forest! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" screamed Leaf.

"Sorry, we lost track of time!" I apologized briefly.

"Its fine I guess, as long as no one saw you!" scowled Leaf, momentarily annoyed.

"Never mind that, go get changed!" said May.

"IM HAVING A SHOWER WHETHER ITS THE LAST THING I DO" I said, charging up the stairs.

"ME TOO" shouted Misty.

After about 10 minutes I got out of the shower and went to get changed, I put on a very pale grey sweatshirt with the words 'High School Sucks Ass' in black letters, pitch black skinny jeans, grey and white high tops and my black beanie, I put my blue hair in a low bushy side-ponytail, leaving my side fringe down, not feeling the need to clip it back.

I twirled infront of my mirror and nodded, deciding I liked todays outfit. I walked back downstair to see May, Leaf and Misty waiting for me, already dressed and looking cool.

May was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, white skinny jeans and red and black high tops, Misty was wearing a yellow crop top, denim jeans with red suspenders and red sneakers **(the same outfit she wore whilst travelling with Ash in the anime but with jeans instead of shorts) **and Leaf was wearing a green long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, denim short shorts, black tights and green vans.

"Shall we go?" asked May, feeling impatient.

"Yup!" I chirped.

"Dawn, I dont want to walk or get the bus, can we catch a ride in your jeep?" asked Leaf.

"Yes, but your driving! Im sitting on the back!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" said May.

We all chuckled as we climbed onto my run down little four seater jeep, Misty and Leaf sat in front whilst me and May sat on the back two seats, but instead of sitting on the actual seats, we stood on them and sat on the actual back of the jeep with our feet on the real seats, making us slightly higher up than Misty and Leaf. **(You know in movies and stuff when you see 4 people in a jeep and the two at the back look as if they are sitting on something slightly higher up than the two in the front? Like that, but if you still dont understand what im saying, just dont worry about it) **

As we drove we chatted a bit, talking about what the school will be like, what classes we will have, what would our classmates and teachers be like, stuff like that. After about 5 or 10 minutes we finally arrived at the school, Leaf parked the jeep by the front of the school, making everyone stare at us and gasp, what, had they never seen new kids before?

"Y-you better move, that's where _she_ parks..." stuttered a nerdy boy.

"Do I look like I care?" I replied.

"Hey! Get out of my space!" shrilled a snotty voice, we all turned to look at 4 girls in a pearly white mini, glaring at us.

"Why should we?" asked Misty.

"Im, like, _the _most popular girl in this school! Also, like, the strongest female battler too! So you better, like, move or I will, like, make your life a living hell" screeched the girl driving, she had peach pink hair in two curly pigtails.

"Again, I do not give a shit" I said.

"How _dare_ you talk to _the _Ursula like that?!" screamed a girl with long blonde hair.

"Please do us all a favour and shut the fuck up, your voice hurts my ears" complained Leaf.

"Do we have a problem here, girls?" asked Principal Shirona as she walked up.

"Yes there is, we're new you see and these girls are having a go at us for parking in their spot, and I see no sign saying that this is their spot anywhere" said May.

"I see, well, this parking spot belongs to everyone so anyone can park here, no one in this school owns a parking spot" she clarified, making the bitches growl and drive off somewhere else to park.

"Now girls, come with me, I have your schedules" said the Principal as she walked away, leaving us to follow.

Once we got to her office she explained to us more about the school and classes, it also turns out that all of our schedules are the same as we are all trainers. **(Yes, I made them trainers, dont shoot me!) **After a talk about the school rules we were aloud to leave, she also told us how we have exactly 5 minutes to get to Homeroom before the bell goes, thats plenty of time but we decided to go early just to get used to the route and stuff.

"So guys, this school is pretty cool right?" asked May, and its true, the school was alright, it looked like any other school, it had a reception building, a main building, a gym, a computing block... just your regular things.

"Meh, its ok I guess..." I replied.

"Not much different from any other schools" said Leaf.

"Guys, we're here! And we are also 3 minutes late, shall we just go in?" asked Misty.

"Might as well" I said, pushing the door open.

The classroom was decent sized, it had your regular tables and chairs, I looked around to see the whole class full with just 4 spare seats near the back of the room.

"You must be the new students! Im Flannery, I supervise you during Homeroom, please introduce yourselves to the class" said a bubbly pink haired woman.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, 16 years old, I specialize in dark and ghost type pokemon" I said, my gaze sweeping over the class.

"I'm Leaf Green, 16 years old, I specialize in grass and normal type pokemon"

"Misty Waterflower, 16, I specialize in water and ice type pokemon"

"And I'm May Maple, age 16, I specialize in fire and fighting type pokemon" said May brightly.

"Good, now does anyone have any question for the new girls?" asked Flannery.

"Why do you all specialize in certain types of pokemon? Getting lots of different kinds is better right?" asked some kid.

"Our pokemon types are our passion, like I love ghost and dark type pokemon, I'm not as interested in catching any other types" I explained briefly.

"Well, it seems no one else has anymore questions so why dont you girls go sit in those four empty seats over there?" said Flannery.

We nodded and sat down on the seats, me and May were in the middle two, Misty was next to me whilst Leaf was next to May on the other side. All of a sudden someone tapped me on the back, causing me to turn around. Sitting behind me was a purple headed boy with coal black eyes, staring at me intently.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your weird..." he muttered.

"Oh wow, thanks so much" I said sarcastically.

"Normally a girl would be going crazy if I so much as looked at them" he murmured, looking at me sceptically.

"Well I'm different, I honestly don't give a shit about you" I replied, bored.

"I saw the little fight you had with Ursula, Brianna, Kate and Melody" he told me.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The light pink haired one is Ursula Urara, the strongest female battler in school, followed by Melody Feura, the auburn haired one, then Brianna Wakana, the dark pink haired one and then lastly is Kate Himawari, the blonde one" he explained.

"Cool, so who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, right, I'm Paul Shinji, the strongest student in the school, this is Ash Ketchum," he said, pointing to a boy with messy black sitting next to him who was having a conversation with Misty, "Thats Drew Hayden and Gary Oak, the flirt and the playboy of the school" he scoffed, indicating to a boy with green hair teasing May and another boy with spiky brown hair flirting with Leaf.

"Cool, but I bet we could beat you and your little friends" I smirked.

"I doubt that, we have had our pokemon for 5 years, since then we have trained them a lot" he replied, smirking as well.

_If only he knew how long we have had our Pokemon for! But we can never tell anyone again, not after last time_, I thought sternly as the bell went, making us gather our things and go off to our first lesson which was Pokemon Battling.

"Those boys are annoying" said May.

"Such a flirt" commented Leaf.

"Well I managed to gather some information, turns out all four of them are the strongest students in the school, followed by the four girls we met earlier" I informed them.

"Awesome" said Misty as we walked into the gym, it was very big, it had some obstacle courses set up, some targets and a huge battle ground in front of some bleachers.

"You must be new, I'm Lt. Surge, your Pokemon Battling teacher, also the Pokemon Trainer teacher" explained the blonde teacher.

"Cool" said Misty in a bored tone.

"Now, in this class you battle in groups of four, and as you already are a four this is the group you will battle with, think of it as your team, now as your new you will be battling Ursula, Brianna, Kate and Melody as they are the strongest girl team in the school, if you manage to beat them then you will immediately become the strongest girl team in the school, then you will get the chance to battle Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary, the strongest team in the school, if you beat them then you will become the strongest team in the school, is that clear?" he asked.

"Ye, I guess, all we really need to do is beat two teams, right?" I asked.

"Well, yes, that is one way to simplify it, anyway, now everyone on to the bleachers please so we can watch the first match!" he called out.

"Now, Misty, you target Melody, Leaf, target Kate, May will take Brianna and I will target Ursula" I decided as we walked onto the battle ground.

"Are you prepared to lose?!" hissed Brianna.

"Talking to yourself?" asked Leaf.

"Now, please release your first pokemon!" called the referee.

We watched as Brianna called out her surskit, Ursula called out a jigglypuff, Melody called out a corphish and Kate called out her Teddiursa, you have got to be kidding me... How did they become the strongest with these things?!

I smirked as we all released our Pokemon, I called out banette, May called out blaziken, Misty called out marill and Leaf called out Leavanny, making the bitches opposite us cringe.

"Those Pokemon are so ugly!" screamed Kate making us scoff.

"Now, this is a 6 on 6 battle, you will carry on battling until all the pokemon on one team is defeated" announced the referee.

"6 ON 6?!" shouted me, May, Misty and Leaf in unison.

"To come to this school you need 6 Pokemon so you should have them" replied Lt. Surge.

"We do but-" started Leaf.

"Then you will use them, now start the battle" he commanded.

"Shit guys, we must not get to our last pokemon or we're screwed, understood?" I asked them, they all nodded.

"Surskit use bubble on that disgusting Blaziken!" shouted Brianna.

We watched as Surskit used bubble on Blaziken, everyone in the room gasped as the saw Blaziken take no effect.

"What?! That should have knocked it out!" screeched Kate.

"Blaziken is just too strong for you, I guess" I replied.

"Now, Banette use the Alpha Combination 3!" I shouted.

Banette conjured up a Shadow Ball, but then... swallowed it? All of a sudden Banette started to glow black, power sparking from it.

"Hyper Beam!" I shouted.

Everyone gasped as Banette released a black and purple super charged Hyper Beam, it managed to hit Jigglypuff, Teddiursa and Corphish, knocking them out instantly.

"She's cheating! You can't use two attacks at once!" smirked Ursula.

"It's true, you can't, I'm afraid that's a rule here, I'm going to have to give this round to Ursula's team" said Lt. Surge.

"What?! No one told us that!" shreaked May.

"Sorry girls, I guess I forgot to tell you, but never mind, at least you know now"

"So unfair" I growled to the girls.

"Now everyone call out your next pokemon!" shouted the referee.

The battle didn't last long, our Mismagius, Samurott, Infernape and Venusaur managed to defeat the rest of their Pokemon easily, our win was greeted by cheers and wolf whistles as we took our little bow.

"Congratulations girls, no one has ever defeated that team, your now the strongest girl team in the school, do you want to try and beat the boys now?" asked Lt. Surge.

We looked at each other and nodded, even though it's risky as we might have to reveal our last pokemon we still should try, its basically our motto, 'never give up'.

"Good, boys, get down here and release your Pokemon!" ordered our stern teacher.

"We shouldn't go easy on them, we saw their last battle, their tough" said Drew to the other three boys.

"We know, and they seem to have a problem with releasing their last Pokemon, they're probably their weakest" scoffed Paul, loud enough for me to hear.

"Ignore them Dawn, they will regret saying that when they see them" said Leaf, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"_No one_ talks about Zuri like that" I snarled.

"Release your pokemon!" shouted the referee.

Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew called out their Ursaring, Nidoking, Krookodile and Bayleef respectively, whilst we called out my Gengar, Misty's Buizel, May's Darmanitan and Leaf's Serperior.

"Let the match begin!" shouted the referee.

"Gengar use Dark Pulse on Ursaring!" I called.

The battle went on for a while, eventually we all came down to our second to last pokemon, our attacks had all collided and now we were waiting for the smoke to clear so we can see who is still standing. Once it did, my heart stopped.

"All the Pokemon have fainted, please release your final Pokemon!" shouted the referee.

_Shit._

**Ok so that ending was very bad, I dont even know whats wrong with me... Im not very good at describing battles, actually, I suck at it, so there wont be many pokemon battles in this story, its too hard to describe, and also I came up with that combo move myself so please dont take it.**

**Anyway, this is your last chance to guess what pokemon were in the eggs as they will be revealed next chapter! Also, to clear things up, here is a list of everyones Pokemon:**

**Dawn: Banette, Weavile, Mismagius, Gothorita, Gengar and ?**

**Misty: Lapras, Marill, Samurott, Gyarados, Buizel and ?**

**May: Blaziken, Darmanitan, Cyndaquil, Charmeleon, Infernape and ?**

**Leaf: Venusaur, Serperior, Leavanny, Roserade, Deerling and ?**

**Paul: Torterra, Honchkrow, Electivire, Aggron, Magmortar and Ursaring.**

**Ash: Pikachu, Charizard, Froakie, Krookodile, Corphish and Staraptor.**

**Drew: Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree and Bayleef.**

**Gary: Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Nidoking, Arcanine and Scizor.**

**Until next time and please Read and Review! **

**RogueCupcake xx**


End file.
